Happy White Pi Day
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: What do you do when you want to celebrate White Day, but the one you love decides to celebrate Pi day? Because Pit really doesn't know. PitXRoy...kind of. Side MarthXIke...kind of.


All characters © their respective owners

-It's White day!

Hoshi: I'm your author. Yeah. Oh no, wait, warnings include: PitXRoy (kind of) and MarthXIke (kind of). That means boys liking other boys, so if it that doesn't please you, float your boat, agree with you, etc. then you know the drill.

-Sounds racist…

"Say, Pit, do you know what today is?" Roy asked the angel.

"W-what?" the angel looked at him in surprise. The boy general _had _been avoiding him the last twenty-eight days, and just _now_ he decided to speak to him? Why did he always go for the strange ones?

"I asked if you knew what today is." The boy general said patiently.

"Uh…yeah!" Pit smiled as he took out the gift he had planned to give Roy anyway. As an excuse to keep Roy in his company long enough to clear things up. "It's Whi-!"

"That's right! Pi day!" Roy declared before Pit could say his answer. And Pit's smile was wiped right off his face.

"What?"

"Pi! A Greek letter that is the most famous ratio in mathematics and one of the most ancient numbers known to humanity. Pi is approximately 3.14 – the number of times that a circle's diameter will fit around said circle. Of course, Pi actually goes on forever, and can't be calculated to perfect precision. All I know is 3.14159265358979323846…" Roy continued to rattle off the digits of said famous number while Pit could only stare in shock.

'_Palutena, what is going on?'_ he thought to himself.

-Yeah…

"Why are we at a graveyard?" Ike asked his current boyfriend of a few weeks. Because, really, it was going to be the mercenary's idea to go to the graveyard for a first date. It wasn't like he and Marth thought similarly (he hardly knew what went on in Marth's head), so he could only conclude in his newfound paranoia that Marth took him to a graveyard to kill him.

"You act like I'm planning your death." Marth chuckled. And a shiver went down Ike's spine. "Don't worry, the graveyard's just really close to where I actually want to take you."

"Oh." Ike responded in a placated tone. His newfound paranoia sunk into him again as they neared a large cave that was at the end of the graveyard. "Why are we at a cave?"

-Mrgh…

"Archimedes of Syracuse found that pi is somewhere about 3.14, but in fractions, of course. Greeks didn't have decimals. It was then that knowledge of pi was passed down into the Seventeenth Century where Ludolph van Ceulen, a German mathematician called it the Ludolphian number." Roy continued explaining. Where he got the picture slideshow and the history lesson lecture, Pit wasn't really sure.

All he knew was that Roy was slowly killing him with boredom.

'_You're really lucky I like you enough not to hurt you just to shut you up. Although…I do have an idea to shut you up…'_ he thought to himself as he looked at Roy's still moving lips. He grabbed Roy's wrist, making the boy pause mid-sentence and turn his attention to him.

"Roy…" he cursed himself mentally. This wasn't going as smoothly as he expected it to. He leaned in closer, getting distracted by the confused expression in those bluer-than-any-gem-crafted-by-the-finest-jeweler-divine-being-or-not eyes that he couldn't look away from.

The Pheraen then shoved him back into his chair.

"Please save all questions until the end."

"What?" The angel said, still caught off guard from the push.

"Now, physicists have noted that pi is ubiquitous in nature. It's appearance is clear in the disks of the sun and moon. The double helix structure of DNA revolves around pi. In fact, pi also occurs in colors and music."

'_Aaaaagh…'_

-Aaaaagh…

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ike questioned as they marched deeper and deeper into the cave.

"As long as you don't scream like you want to make the cave crumble down, then I'm pretty sure it's safe." Marth replied without looking back.

"It's getting really dark. How can you see straight ahead of you?"

"Do you want me to hold your hand or something?" the ex-prince all but teased.

"I'm not a child, Marth." The mercenary frowned as the cave got even darker.

"Stop. We're here."

"We're where? This is a pretty creepy place for a da-!"

The ceiling of the cave lit up like a sea of stars. Ike looked up in surprise, the words disappearing from his mouth. For a while, there was just silence and awe until Marth couldn't help but speak up.

"It's really pretty, isn't it?" he commented. Ike still couldn't stop looking at the lights.

"What…how? What are they?"

"Some blind bugs that glow-in-the-dark and hang from the ceiling of caves using some kind of mucus. I've been pretty lucky so far that they didn't decide to fall on you when we walked in."

"Well don't jinx it. That'd be really gross." Ike looked at Marth in irritation. There was something eerily beautiful about the way Marth smirked in the light of those blind glow-in-the-dark bugs.

"Happy White Day." The ex-prince smiled.

-Awwww…

"And to finish the celebration: the pie that is a baked good and not a number!" Roy declared as he set the pie down on the table. Pit didn't even question when Roy had the time to bake it, stretching his joints and yawning; he was just glad Roy stopped talking about mathematics.

"Did you just make up this holiday to have an excuse to bake a pie?" Pit asked.

"No. March Fourteen is 3.14, which is pi. What did you think it was?" the boy general asked as he cut the pastry.

"It's White Day. The day when a person who received a chocolate on Valentines Day reciprocates and gives the person something white…" Pit blinked. As he was about to take his gift out, Roy got up from the table and made to leave the room, but Pit grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"I don't want to hear it, okay?" the boy general yelled as he tried to pull away from the angel. He'd forgotten that Pit was stronger than he looked.

"Hear what?" Pit raised his voice too.

"You constantly being a prick!"

"What? You're the one who threw a box at my head on Valentines Day!"

"I didn't know what else to do!"

"And it's normal for you to get violent when you don't know what else to do?"

"I just-!"

"And why the hell do you keep avoiding me when I just want to talk to you?" Pit yanked him abruptly enough that Roy collided with his chest. The boy general flushed and pushed away, but the angel still had a grip on his wrist.

"Let go of me." He ordered in a low voice.

"No. You'll just run away again."

"You think you can hold me forever?" Roy glared at him defiantly.

"I was hoping just enough to give you this, at least." Pit held up an elegant sword in an elaborately decorated scabbard. Roy looked at the weapon in surprise. How long did the angel have that?

"Is that…a silver blade?"

"I know guys are supposed to give girls something white like flowers or ribbons or whatever, but you're not a girl, so I wanted you to have something that would end up making you think it's an insult. Hell, this thing was really expensive too, so you better take the damn thing!"

"Why would you go to so much effort…?" Roy asked hesitantly.

"Because I really like you?" the angel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Keep your stupid sword!" Roy wrenched himself out of Pit's grip and walked towards the exit.

"Oh come on, what the hell did I do now?" Pit all but groaned. Roy stopped.

"Don't say something you think I want to hear." He said quietly without turning around to look at him.

"If you think I'm just saying what you want to hear, then you seriously need to give yourself some more credit." Pit turned Roy around, cupped his chin, and kissed him before he let anything else go wrong. Roy was quiet before he kissed back.

'_I should've just done this from the start. He tastes _really_ good!'_

-What? I was kidding!

Hoshi: Happy White Day!

KN: Happy Pi Day!

Hoshi: …

KN: …

Both: Happy White Pi Day!


End file.
